Naughty Sam
by RoseLuv
Summary: Sam is quite the naughty girl. After all, she does get it from her mother.  Cam mostly, some Seddie.
1. Part 1

I woke up with a naked Freddie under my covers for the third time this week. Damn kid. I would've ripped his nuts right out from under his penis, but every night he left money on top of my discarded clothes and some of his sweet semen on his dick. Unlike most of the guys I have (willingly) had sex with, especially Spencer, Freddie's cum tasted just about as good as cum gets!

I leaned down to his penis, which was strangely large for a momma's boy, and milked out and swallowed all the sperm I could get.

I slapped him then and told him to "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" to which he responded quite humorously, jumping out of my bed then running to his apartment, half naked.

I walked past my mom's room and couldn't help but to take a quick peek at how many guys had been fuckin' her up last night. Seven. That was typical for my mom though, almost every night. I was hoping for a more surprising number though, like one night where she had thirteen cocks squirtin' on her. The most I've ever had was two. Spencer and Socko, who actually was a sexy beast.

I walked over to the shower and washed the dried cum off my tits and face, then slowly slid two fingers in my pussy.

Just as I was about to orgasm, a guy that had got his fair share of cunt walked in and just stared at me through the shower glass.

"Go fuck my mom, horndog. I'm not available to pricks like you!" I yelled.

He reacted just the way I wanted him to. Infuriated, he swung open the shower door, stepped in, and shoved his thick dick straight into my ass harder than anything else. I was a definite fan of rough sex, but his cock was so big that I just had to let out a cry every time he slammed in.

He got faster and harder, my cries getting louder and more high-pitched, until he finally let loose a huge, warm load into my crack. I sucked and swallowed whatever else was left on his dick and then he left.

When I got out of the shower I took a quick glance at a clock. Eight thirty. School started over an hour ago. I figured I would just stay home, since I didn't get much out of school.

I plopped down on my bed, still completely naked, and drifted back off into sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, I found pepperoni slices placed all over my body, greece on my small tits, and the most disturbing of all, a pizza crust crammed into my pussy. I casually took everything off of myself, took a glance at the crust, a bit a piece off. Semen pizza actually tastes really good.

A guy that always comes over to jizz in my mom has this pizza fetish, which in my opinion is pretty fucked up.

I walked out to our living room to watch some television, but instead saw Carly Shay laying down on my couch, her head buried beneath pillows. That was probably done so she didn't have to listen to constant moaning from my mother. I had gotten quite used to it.

Carly's brother had left to England for a job for a few weeks, so she was staying at my place until he got back.

I walked over to her, leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Curiousity got the best of me again, and I walked over to my mom's room to see why she was moaning so much. As I was about to open up the door, I hesitated. Did I really want to see this? ...Hell yeah.

My mom was being pounded in all three holes with intense speed and aggression. Pizza guy was shoving his bread stick in between her boobs. The remainding three were just jacking their cocks and bursting on her face.

Without thinking, I yelled "Which of you guys want to do that to me?"

The men working on my mom completely ignored me, but the three that weren't instantly sprinted over to me, ran me into my room, and pushed me onto the bed. I felt a huge cock slip inside my pussy, soon followed by one in my ass. Seconds later, another slammed into my mouth. It hurt so bad, but it felt so good.

Thirty minutes later, hot cum filled my mouth, cunt, and ass to the limits. I managed to swallow everything in my mouth, but when I did yet another load rushed in as the producer of it begged me to gargle it. I did until he told me to swallow.

After what seemed to be an hour, they finally let go and moved back to my mom. After they pulled out, I could literally feel semem pouring out of me. It felt amazing! My pussy and ass were extremely sore, but it was completely worth it!

I walked over to Carly again and woke her up.

"What do you want Sam?" she asked.

"Well, you would do anything if it meant me feeling good, right Carls?"

"Of course! You're my best friend!"

Carly then put a weird face on.

"What's that white stuff on your face, Sam?"

"Well, that's what I need your help with. I just got fucked, big time, and my crack and vagina hurt like Hell. Would it be okay if you kissed and sucked them better?"

Carly got a huge smile on her face and said, "Ooh Sam, I've been waiting for this for a long, long time."

In an instant, Carly's clothes were off and I found myself on the top of a sixty-nine with one of the hottest girls ever.

My pussy got the ultimate cleaning as Carly's warm tounge flicked around and her mouth sucked in cum. I was moaning, and loud too.

Right when I was about to stick my middle finger into her vagina, she stopped licking.

"Sam, I'm still a virgin. Licking and teasing only, please."

I obeyed and rubbed her clit with my thumb as I licked her tight cunt.

After my fourth orgasm, Carly switched to my ass and did the same clean out she had done with my pussy. I felt cum from my ass being sucked out, and occasionally spat back in. It felt even better than her work on my pussy.

Meanwhile, I had given her quite a few orgasms, just at rubbing, licking, and sucking. She was extremely sensitive, and I could tell that she had never been touched there by anyone but herself. That was something that I had to durastically change.

A few minutes later, the cleanup was all done. We both sat up on the couch with legs locked.

"Oh, Carly! I can't thank you enough! You did an amazing job! I love-"

Before I could finish, Carly pulled me close and kissed me, right on the lips. I felt our boobs press together, which was an amazing feeling. She licked my lips, and I instantly opened up for her. All the sudden, she pushed some of the cum she had just cleaned up into my mouth. I pushed it back, and we continued to swap it for quite some time. I finally swallowed it when Carly broke the kiss.

"Sam..." Carly whispered, looking into my eyes.

"What Carly?"

"I want to lose my virginity to you."

"Well honey, that can be arranged..."

I gave her another kiss, then ran off to my mom's room to grab her strap-on.

All the guys were fucking some part of her now, and no one noticed as I opened her dresser and grabbed her huge, rubber penis. I strapped it on than ran back to Carly.

"How do you like it babe?" I asked her.

"Won't it hurt?"

"To tell the truth, yes. It hurts at first, but after a while it starts to feel amazing!"

"Who did you lose your virginity to Sam?"

"I lost it to my mom a few years back. She used a bigger strap-on though, so I'm letting you off easy baby."

"Okay... push it in then..."

I shoved the cock as hard as I could into her, to get it over with, and she screamed excrutiatingly loud as tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay babe, it's okay," I whispered to her. I leaned down and kissed her, sucked her nipples then slowly pulled out a few inches. She flinched.

"This is where it starts feeling good hun."

I thrusted the dick in and out of her several times until she stopped screaming and started moaning.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked seductively. Carly gave me a nod, smiling pleasantly.

I got off the couch and put Carly's legs over my shoulders. She was moaning before I even started to move.

I moved in and out of her pussy as hard and fast as I possibly could, enjoying every last scream and laugh of pleasure that came from my delicious Carly.

After a few minutes, Carly hit her climax. Boy did she hit it hard! Her eyes widened as cum burst from her cunt as her hips bucked out of control.

"Sam! That felt great!" Carly gasped, taking a breath between each word.

"I bet it did baby! Do you want to taste your cunt off of here?"

Instantly, she was sucking her amazing pussy juice off of the strap-on.

After she had licked off every last bit, she kissed me again.

"Congratulations," I said, "You aren't a pussy or mouth virgin anymore! All you need left is to be fucked in the ass and you're officially dirty!"

"Will that hurt?"

"Yeah, it takes a few times to start liking it."

"Well Sam... we've got all night to get me settled in..."

Before I knew it, Carly Shay was positioning her ass right above the strap-on.

Things were about to get spicy.

Thanks for reading Part 1 :) I hoped you liked it :D

Rose Luvs You


	2. Part 2

"Carly, we might want to to put some lube on before I just dive in there," I told her, caressing her nice, soft ass.

"Sam. I actually WANT it rough! Do your worst baby!"

And so I did.

Carly was screaming her lungs out as I screwed her as fast and hard as I possibly could. After about twenty minutes, Carly's screams of pain turned into high frequency yelps of ecstasy.

"Sam, could you stop for a bit?"

I stopped with the whole strap-on inside of her.

"I don't wanna do doggy style anymore. I want to ride you."

I'll give my Carly whatever she wants.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the couch and Carly's ass was consuming the strap-on. I sat and watched her for a few hours. My beautiful Carly, fucking a dildo before my very eyes. It was one of the best sights I've ever seen.

After a few of her orgasms, she stopped and kissed me right on the lips. I've kissed plenty of guys, but nothing was better than having a girl kiss you. It's so rough, yet so tender. Her tongue tasted like candy, and it had such an amazing feel to it.

For the next few hours, we took turns fucking each other with the strap-on and had TONS of orgasms. By the time I looked at the clock at eight o'clock PM, the couch was soaking wet. I knew my mom wouldn't care, but she was having a huge party starting at 8:30. I've only been around for one of them, when I was about nine years old. There were drinks and fucking everywhere! I was just laying in my bed, writing in my diary, when two guys with HUGE dicks burst into my room. That's the first time I had ever been with guys, tasted semen, or felt it spewing throughout my ass and pussy. After that, I never stopped trying to fuck guys. The thing is, though, it was traumatizing for me. I was raped, without really knowing what was happening. Even though my mom had dildo fucked me since age seven, I had no clue about what it really was. Now, it feels so good, but I keep having a looming feeling that I will get seriously hurt at those parties.

"Carly, my mom is about to have a crazy sex party here. You really don't want to be around to see it," I told her.

"So Sam, what do you suggest we do?"

Her light brown eyes staring up at me were just pleading that we go back over to her house.

"I think we should go back to your house," I said, taking her hand and leading her over to my closet to get some clothes on.

After we were fully clothed, we headed on over to Carly's house. Just as we were about to walk through her door, Freddie came out of his.

"So... what's going on here ladies?" He asked, staring at our hands clasped together.

Carly quickly made up an excuse.

"Sam got hit in the head by some douchebag at her mom's house, she forgot where I lived so I'm leading her back."

Perfect lie.

"Oh my gosh, Sam are you okay?"

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY YOU TWAT! NOW STOP FUCKING TALKING TO ME!"

Freddie ran inside, scared, probably crying to his mom. I knew he'd be back in a few nights to fuck me again though.

We ran into Carly's house to see that Spencer was just sitting there on the couch. Carly screamed as soon as she saw him.

"What are you doing back here early?"

"Oh, the art show was cancelled because someone let a load of rats into the gallery hall. So, I'm back early!" Spencer replied, hugging his sister.

"It's okay if Sam sleeps over, right?" She asked.

"Fine with me! Just don't get into any trouble girls," He said, discreetly looking my way and winking. And then he ran off to his room. He was probably tired and jet-lagged from all that flying.

Since Carly and I usually slept in the same bed anyway when I slept over, Spencer didn't have any reason to be suspicious. We ran up to Carly's room, I took out the small dildo I had in my pocket, and we went at it for hours and hours. Now that I think about it, that night was a total blur. I can't remember anything except for how sweet Carly tasted and the different tastes she had all around her body.

At some point though, Carly had fallen asleep and I was left alone, just masturbating by myself. After I had hit climax a few times, I remembered Spencer's wink. I slowly got out of bed, as not to wake up Carly, and quietly tip-toed over to Spencer's room. Carly had told me stories before about how Spencer sleeps with all of his clothes off, and she seemed pretty disturbed. But I wasn't. Spencer had an extremely sexy body, and I wanted to get as much of it as possible.

When I finally got over to his room, his door was locked. I tried opening it a few times but it didn't budge. Then I remembered yet another thing about Spencer. Whenever Spencer would come over to my house to fuck me, he would knock a special knock. I tried out the special knock on his door, and he opened it right away. I was immediately thrown onto his bed and got in the doggy style position, ready for him to fuck me right in the ass. Now THIS was going to get kinky.

Thanks for reading Part 2 :D Even though it was pretty short.. that's just the way I write I guess ^_^

Watch out for Part 3 and remember, RoseLuvsU!


End file.
